


put me on the big screen

by sashimii



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Maids, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Sex Tapes, Smut, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimii/pseuds/sashimii
Summary: as if reacting to bad japanese porn wasn’t enough, they pull this shit.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. the morning

**Author's Note:**

> i’m having the worst supermega brainrot ever just take this. all lowercase is my typing style and nsfw chapters will be marked. enjoy!

the sun seeped through the blinds, shining onto the bed the two youtubers shared. matt always insisted that he share a bed with someone, ryan never understood why. maybe matt hated the feeling of being alone, that would explain a lot, but ryan couldn’t relate. he enjoyed being alone, only sometimes of course, but, it was nice when no one was breathing down his neck and telling him what videos he had to edit.

“good morning, ryan...” matt stretched out like a cat, a soft yawn escaping his lips. he looked over to his friend and smiled, running his hand through his messy hair.

“morning, matt.” ryan smiled back, not bothering to get up. “hey, when am i allowed to sleep in my own bed?”

“you don’t like sleeping with your best buddy?”

“don’t word it like that, jackass.” ryan chuckled softly, sitting up. “i mean, how long do you want me to keep doing this?”

“it’s just nice to have you in here. do i snore loud? is that why you wanna go back to your room?”

“no matt, just answer my question.”

“how long... uh... this can be the last time.”

“really?” he wasn’t expecting that answer, and he definitely wasn’t expecting such a sad reaction from matt. “look, if you want me to stay i will.”

matt’s mood quickly changed, “oh, thank you, ryan! i can’t stand being alone.”

“i know, i don’t understand you sometimes.” ryan got out of bed, stretching before he walked out of the room. matt left him alone so he could do whatever he needed too. he decided that he would sit in bed until ryan was done in the bathroom.  
he opened twitter and immediately made another obnoxious post about sucking dick. third time this week, baby! he was on a role and no one could stop him!

“your turn, matthew!” ryan called from the kitchen.

matt got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom, doing his daily routine just like ryan. once he was finished he walked into the kitchen where ryan was cooking.

“what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” matt smiled, rubbing his hands together.

“asmr in the kitchen reference?”

“you know it.”

they both laughed, remembering how fun that video was to make.

“i’m just pouring a bowl of cereal, want some too?”

“sure!” matt replied, sitting down at their small dining room table.

ryan set the bowl down in front of matt. he reached for his and sat down across from the younger man.

“so what’s the plan for today?” ryan asked, shoveling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“well,” matt swallowed his food. “it’s our free day, but we could plan something special for our patreon!”

“good idea, you have any ideas?”

“well... i remember our fans saying they wanted me to dress up like a catboy...”


	2. excitement

“ _matt_.” ryan let out a breathy laugh, scratching his head in disbelief.

“come on!! it’ll be a special gift for the fans on patreon, all we give them are q&a videos pretty much.”

ryan thought about it for a second, laughing again but nodding this time. “okay! sure, fine, we can do that.” he opened the amazon app on his phone. “i’m guessing you don’t have the costume.”

“your guess is correct.” matt got up from his seat and walked over to ryan, leaning down so he could look at costumes with him.

“tell me when you see something you like.”

“got it- OH! that one.” he pointed a lanky finger at the phone.

ryan tapped it, cheeks heating up slightly. it was the standard cute maid dress; black and white, frilly, short skirt, but it had a heart shaped cut out in the chest area.

“this doesn’t come with the cat shit.” ryan mentioned, adding the costume to his cart.

“let’s look for that then.” matt replied, resting a hand on ryan’s shoulder.

they stopped at the clip on kitty ears with the bows and bells on them. it also came with a clip on tail, it was all perfect. he added that to his cart as well, proceeding to check out.

“you better use this more than once.”

“what, you want me to wear it around the apartment all the time?” matt giggled.

ryan turned his head to stare at the taller boy for a few seconds.

“s-stop staring at me and buy the damn thing!”

“relax, i am!” and with that, it was bought. “you better not be up my ass asking when it’s coming.”

“...can you just tell me now so i won’t ask again?”

“3 days. think you can last that long?”

“i don’t know, ryan. i think i might die.”

ryan rolled his eyes, letting out a small laugh.

now, they would play the waiting game, but, why did ryan feel so anxious? maybe it wasn’t anxiousness, maybe it was excitement. god, he didn’t know. did he seriously want to see his best friend dressed like that? still, he had no fucking clue.

”ryan?” matt waved his hand in front of ryan’s face, looking worried.

”sorry, lost in thought.”

”are you ok?”

he wanted to say no. he wanted to tell him how fucked up this idea had him, but he couldn’t. all he did was nod and get up from the dining room table, picking up his nearly empty bowl of cereal and setting it in the sink. he’d clean it later, unless matt would do it for him. he assumed it would be the latter, he was a good maid, and he would prove it for their patreon.


	3. bitch boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning!

exactly three days later the package arrived. the box showed no signs of mistreatment and they were genuinely surprised, their packages usually looked like they went through hell and back. ryan was the one who answered the door, feeling his heart race just like the time the idea was brought up. if he was being honest, he nearly forgot about the whole thing. he brought the package into the living room, throwing it on matt’s lap while he was sitting on the couch.

“ow, ryan!” matt whined, gripping the box. “wait, holy fuck, is this what i think it is?” you could see a sudden sparkle in his eyes.

“what else would it be? we didn’t order anything else.” ryan sat down next to him, eyeing the box.

“shut up,” he attempted to open the box with just his hands. “can you get a knife...?”

ryan got up, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a knife. this was almost like a mail opening video, minus the nice set up and actual mail from fans.  
matt took the knife, “i’m so excited.” matt cut through the tape.

“i am too.” ryan coughed.

“gay, dude!” he joked, opening the box and taking the contents out. “it’s all here.”

“sweet, they didn’t scam us.”

matt ripped the plastic bag containing the maid outfit and some extras. he took the dress out, unfolding it and holding it out in front of him. you could tell he was very satisfied. he set it down next to him and grabbed the plastic bag with the cat ears and tail in it, ripping it open too.

“so, i guess we’re recording this today?” matt set the cat things down on top of the dress, turning to face ryan.

“yeah, to get it out of the way.”

“since we have shit for our main channel.” he finished ryan’s thought perfectly. “i’ll put it on, can you get everything ready?”

ryan nodded, getting up from the couch and walking into his own room. they started to put their recording equipment in his room since he started sharing a room with matt. he didn’t mind, but he couldn’t deny the fact he missed sleeping in there.

matt walked to the bathroom, that being the only room that had a mirror at the moment. he was curious as to what the other things in the bag were, not paying much attention to them when he got the package. the first thing he pulled out were black and white striped thigh highs, it was pretty standard for costumes like this. the second thing, though, was something he wasn’t expecting. it was black laced panties, surprisingly high quality too. he debated whether or not he should put them on.  
“gotta be dedicated to the bit...” he mumbled to himself, beginning to get undressed.

ryan knocked on the bathroom door, causing matt to jump. “wanna do this in your room? the living room feels to cramped.”

“sure! i’ll be out soon.”

ryan nodded, taking the equipment into matt’s room. as he set everything up he talked to himself, “i think i’m gonna hold the camera at first, then i can set it on the tripod...” he held the camera in his hands, making sure it was on the right settings. he had a “fuck it” moment and pressed record, his raw reaction could be entertaining.

a few seconds later matt exited the bathroom, holding his regular clothes in his arms.  
“i’m coming ryan~” he drew out the “n” in his name.

ryan laughed as he was behind the camera, his heart racing. he wondered if the microphone could pick it up.

“okay- are you recording?” matt stopped as he stood in the door way.

“holy fuck.”

“what? do i look bad? ryan, stop recording if it looks like i got ran over!”

“no, matt, i- holy fucking shit, dude.” he could feel his face heating up.

matt laughed, walking closer to the camera, “that’s gonna be an interesting intro, anyways, hi patreon! you guys don’t have to be up my ass anymore about this, i did it.” he spun around, forgetting two things. one; the length of the dress and two; the fact he’s wearing panties.

“MATTHEW,” ryan set the camera onto the tripod. “are you wearing fucking panties?”

“oh my god.” he gripped the ends of the dress. “fuck, edit that out.”

“we don’t edit patreon videos!”

“uh... can we turn this into a japanese porn parody?” matt looked into the camera, smiling like an idiot.

“you’re implying that we have sex.”

“you’re the one with the boner.”

ryan froze, looking down. he didn’t even notice, and there was absolutely no way of getting out of this or making up an excuse. he walked to the tripod, turning the camera so it was facing matt’s bed.

“fine, japanese porn parody it is.” his voice noticeably changed. it was much deeper, much harsher.

matt’s legs rubbed together, he stood there until realizing he was supposed to go sit on his bed. ryan watched him closely, looking him up and down. “e-enjoy, patreon!” he threw up two peace signs, waving them around slightly.

ryan stood next to the bed, he was ready to give commands on what to do next. “alright, kitty, take off the panties.”

matt unfolded his legs, getting on his knees so he could slide the panties down. they fell at his knees and he lifted the dress, exposing himself. “ryan... they’re never gonna stop talking about this...” he looked into the camera shyly.

“i’m gonna show my dick too, we’re in this together.”

“what should i do now?”

ryan thought for a second. they’re seriously taking it as far as they can, huh? “prepare yourself, i’ll get the lube.”

matt nodded, sitting on his ass so he could slide the panties off of his legs completely. the cat tail was also connected to it, constantly making a jingle bell sound. he threw both of the things on the floor, spreading his legs so he was exposing himself even more. he stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, hopefully wetting them enough so he didn’t hurt himself.

as he pressed one finger into his hole, ryan walked in. he set the lube down onto the bedside table, sitting down next to matt. “can i touch you?”

“please...” matt sighed, feeling ryan’s hand wrapped around his dick as he fingered himself softly. he jerked him off slowly, not wanting to bring him to climax just yet.

“think you can add another finger?”

matt nodded, pushing in a second finger and stretching himself out a little more. his fingers weren’t thick, but they were long. he was able to fuck himself deeply, but he was afraid he wouldn’t be prepared enough.

ryan removed his hand from matt’s dick, getting a whine as a response. he pushed the taller boy onto his back, causing matt to remove his fingers. he ran his hands up matt’s dress, rubbing his sides softly, then moving to his chest. he remembered the time matt revealed that his nipples were super sensitive, so naturally, he decided to attack them. he ran a thumb over one, then the other, then both at the same time.

“ah! ryan...” 

he was obsessed with the noises matt was making, honestly, he had a thing for sound and it could probably make him cum untouched.

he slid his hands out from under matt’s dress, placing them on his shorts and pulling them down along with his underwear. his dick sprung out, it was painfully hard. he reached for the lube on the table, squeezing a good amount in his hand and covering his dick with it.

“you ready?” he asked, lining himself up with matt’s hole.

“ryan, please fuck me until i’m crying. i need it so badly...” he whined, spreading his legs even more.

“whore.” ryan growled, pushing himself into matt carefully. he pulled up his maid dress, giving anyone who was watching the video a better view.

“oh shit~” the “s” was drawn out. matt looked into the camera, showing everyone his lewd expression. he felt ryan place a hand on his clothed hip, and another on his leg to keep them spread apart. “fuck, master, you’re the first to take my virginity!” he mewled, but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth in realization of what name he used.

“master?”

“i-i’m sorry, it slipped and-“

“keep calling me that,” ryan groaned, pounding into him more. “since this is a, fuck, a parody or whatever the hell, it’s only fitting you go all out.”

before matt could respond, ryan hit his gspot, causing him to throw his head back and cry out. “ooooh my fucking god, do that again please.” tears formed in his eyes as he continued to hit the same spot.

“you looked so camera shy at first, now you’re completely falling apart for our fans to see.” ryan could feel himself getting close but he never wanted to stop. he wanted to keep feeling matt clench around him as he thrusted inside of him every time.

“gonna cum, master, go harder~” matt moaned, drool falling from the corner of his mouth.

ryan did just that, if it was even possible, and it was. he watched as matt’s hand gripped the sheets, using his other to jerk himself off.

“a-ah ryan~!” he arched his back, cum spilling onto his hands and some getting on the dress. he repeated the word “fuck” over and over again until he came down from his high. the feeling of ryan fucking into him quickly became a lot, but he wanted him to finish.

“i’m close, should i pull out or-?”

“cum inside me please, i trust you.” he whined, wrapping his legs around ryan’s waist.

“god, matthew, you’re fucking incredible.” his words made ryan’s heart flutter, and it was enough to get him to cum right inside of him. as he came down from his high and looked at the camera, fixing his hair quickly. “we’re never doing this on camera again.” he pulled out of matt and shuffled towards the camera, turning it off.

“not to be gay but i think we should do this again.”

matt sat up, feeling cum dripping down his thighs.

“that’s pretty gay dude, but, friends with benefits?”

“friends with benefits for sure.”


End file.
